1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swivel hitches and particularly to swivel hitches for all-terrain vehicles utilizing universal joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All Terrain Vehicles (ATVs) are used by sportspersons and hunters to gain access to outdoor spaces. These vehicles are easily able to climb and descend steep slopes, cross small streams, travel over rough terrain. People often like to haul extra gear with these vehicles, using small trailers. These trailers must be hitched to the ATV. Presently, the trailers are attached using a standard ball and hitch assembly.
Ball and hitch assemblies are commonplace and are used to haul tens of thousands of trailers along the roads of the world. As simple and reliable as this hitch system is, it suffers from one major disadvantage. The ball and hitch system requires that the vehicle and trailer remain fairly level during operation. Thus, this system works best on paved roads with normal grades and banks. They can be used in campgrounds that have somewhat rougher roads, as these roads still tend to be mostly level with modest grades.
When the ball and hitch system is used off road, however, it performs poorly. There is a limit to the vertical and horizontal displacement between the vehicle and the trailer as well as limit to the amount of angular differential between them. Thus, oftentimes, trailers using ball hitches are simply unable to be used over extreme terrain.
Some implements, most notably frame implements have used universal type joints to connect them to a vehicle. Unlike the ball hitches, these connections provide wider range of motion. One such example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,234, which teaches a universal joint that is installed in a housing. The coupling device has a telescoping system to extend it out to mate with a trailer. Note, here, the trailer is fitted with a special coupling receiver to mate with the special housing on the vehicle. Thus, before use, the trailer must be modified to have the box mount for this coupler installed.